


Baratheon & Seaworth - I due volti della giustizia

by FoxSaintJust



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, People Behaving Like Idiots, Snowed In, whodunit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSaintJust/pseuds/FoxSaintJust
Summary: A casa Bolton si sta svolgendo una serata con delitto che culmina in un vero omicidio. Fra segreti imbarazzanti, ospiti reticenti e moventi assurdi, riuscirà Shireen a risolvere il caso?





	Baratheon & Seaworth - I due volti della giustizia

_Nella città di Westeros ci sono solo due persone che si preoccupano di far rispettare la legge: un docente di diritto penale con il carisma di un’aragosta e un ex-contrabbandiere passato dalla parte della giustizia. Di solito li aiuta una giovane lettrice di romanzi gialli. Ecco le loro storie._

  

**BARATHEON & SEAWORTH**

**I due volti della giustizia**

 

È raro che i Bolton organizzino una festa ed è ancor più raro che decidano di invitare gli Stark o i Baratheon. Quella sera, però, su insistenza di Walda, un nutrito gruppo di ospiti si è riunito a Villa Terrore per una serata in giallo.

Un giallo-rosa, si potrebbe dire, a giudicare dagli stuzzichini e dai tovaglioli. Col beneplacito di Roose, Walda si è occupata personalmente del catering, riempendo l’ampio tavolo del salotto di vassoi contenenti mini-quiche al prosciutto, tartine ai gamberetti, riccioli di salmone affumicato e altre finezze contraddistinte da un’ampia gamma di tonalità del colore tanto caro alla padrona di casa.

Fra una spiluccata e un sorso di limonata – anch’essa rosa – gli invitati stanno studiando i copioni che hanno ricevuto al loro arrivo. Shireen, armata di lente d’ingrandimento e berretto alla Sherlock Holmes, sta ripassando con attenzione il ruolo più importante della serata, cioè quello del detective. Walda è stata molto gentile a riservarglielo e, in segno di riconoscenza, Shireen ha portato dei muffin che ha preparato nel pomeriggio e che ora attendono in cucina il momento per essere serviti.

Almeno, così dovrebbe essere.

Mentre sta chiudendo il copione per assicurarsi di aver memorizzato bene le battute iniziali, con la coda dell’occhio Shireen scorge Ramsay che esce dalla cucina, mangiucchiando qualcosa. Nonostante la distanza, la ragazzina riconosce della glassa dall’aspetto famigliare. Non appena Ramsay torna in cucina, Shireen lo segue senza farsi notare e lo scopre intento a ingozzarsi di dolci.

«Ah, sì» dice lui fra sé e sé in tono lubrico, dando le spalle all’ingresso «Questi muffin sanno proprio di merda ma, per qualche motivo, continuo a mangiarli…»

Shireen si schiarisce la voce.

«Ah, sei tu» dice Ramsay, voltandosi «Proprio un bel lavoro coi muffin. Meno male che li ho mangiati io, ho risparmiato un avvelenamento agli altri.»

«Hai mangiato cinquanta muffin!» protesta lei, non sapendo se sentirsi più offesa o stupefatta. «Ho passato tutto il pomeriggio a prepararli!»

«E io ci ho messo dieci minuti per mangiarli. Chi è che non ha lavorato al meglio fra noi due?»

«A parte il fatto che è una sfida alla fisica e alla biologia» premette Shireen, mettendo una mano avanti e chiedendosi di quanta insulina potrebbe aver bisogno di lì a poco il rampollo della famiglia Bolton «Dovevano essere serviti alla fine! Hai rovinato tutto il mio lavoro.»

«Beh, la vita è così, piccola sapientona.» Ramsay la scosta con noncuranza per tornare in sala. «Non puoi farci molto, no?»

 

* * *

 

 

Roose picchietta sul bicchiere con il coltello, richiamando l’attenzione degli invitati. «Un attimo di attenzione, per favore.»

Il chiacchiericcio in sala si spegne e tutti i presenti guardano verso il padrone di casa, al cui fianco si trova una Walda pressoché estatica per la buona riuscita della serata.

«Immagino che abbiate letto tutti la vostra parte ma, se qualcuno non avesse ancora finito, è invitato a terminare ora. Qualcuno ha delle domande?»

Theon alza la mano. «Dove avete trovato le olive rosa?»

«Dovevamo smaltire della vernice al piombo. Altre domande?»

Non si alzano altre mani. Qualcuno, di nascosto, sputa nel proprio tovagliolo.

«Molto bene» commenta Roose. «Allora lascio la parola a Walda per i dettagli.»

Mentre Roose sta passando il microfono alla moglie, però, le luci della sala calano improvvisamente per poi spegnersi di colpo. Il brusio si riaccende, molto più agitato di prima.

«È solo un problema di corrente, nulla di cui preoccuparsi» dice Walda mentre dai cellulari si accendono le prime torce «Sono certa che qualcuno si sta già occupando di controllare il quadro elettrico.»

Dopo mezzo minuto, infatti, la luce torna.

«Visto?» continua la donna «Nulla di grave. Ora, molto rapidamente, riassumerò le regole che trovate scritte anche sul…»

Un grido interrompe le sue parole. Tutti si voltano verso Margaery, che indica la cucina.

Svariati ospiti irrompono nella stanza e ai loro occhi si presenta una scena raccapricciante: Ramsay giace disteso sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue, il corpo martoriato da svariati utensili da cucina.

«Oh, cielo» commenta Roose in tono più seccato che spaventato. «Che ruolo aveva?»

Vincendo lo shock che ha colpito tutti, Tyrion si avvicina al cadavere e legge il copione caduto dalle mani del defunto. «A quanto pare, era la vittima.»

«Splendido» è la risposta di Roose. «Allora possiamo continuare. Su, torniamo tutti in sala. Non è successo niente. Sono sicuro che si tratta di un trucco scenico. Non è sangue, è vino.»

Robb punzecchia il volto del cadavere con un forchettone, uno dei pochi che non sono già stati conficcati nelle carni di Ramsay. «Questo qui è morto per davvero.»

«Ah.» Roose contempla la situazione per qualche istante, le mani giunte e un’espressione pensosa sul volto. «Beh, non c’è motivo di sprecare l’occasione.»

Senza dire una parola, gli ospiti tornano in sala.

La prima a parlare è Shireen che, forte del berretto e della lente, decide di prendere in mano la situazione. «Signore e signori» dice, percorrendo la sala e osservando i presenti uno ad uno «Ci troviamo davanti a un autentico caso di omicidio, un delitto incredibilmente brutale e violento. Come prima cosa, è necessario chiamare la polizia.»

Almeno una decina di persone estrae i cellulari con l’unico risultato di dare la medesima risposta. «Non c’è segnale.»

Guardando dall’ampia finestra la neve che cade copiosamente, Ned aggiunge: «La neve deve aver interrotto le comunicazioni. Anche le strade ormai saranno bloccate.»

«Quindi l’assassino non avrebbe avuto modo di lasciare questa casa dopo aver commesso il fatto» conclude Shireen.

«Non è stato un omicidio» replica Selyse, la voce colma di incrollabile certezza. «È colpa del vaccino contro la meningite»

Imbarazzata, Shireen tenta di fermarla. «Mamma, per favore…»

«Ho sempre detto che i vaccini fanno male. Se non ti uccidono direttamente, ti provocano l’autismo. Guarda come hanno ridotto tuo padre.»

Stannis si limita a rivolgerle lo sguardo che generalmente si usa per osservare l’ultima fetta di pane rimasta nella confezione.

Per fortuna, l’attenzione collettiva viene attirata da Catelyn che si schiarisce la gola.

«Scusate» dice la donna «So che siamo tutti sconvolti e che non è giusto muovere delle accuse senza avere delle prove tangibili, ma… ecco, non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia colpa di Jon.»

È Sansa a rompere il silenzio che cala dopo quelle parole. «Mamma» dice «Jon è andato in montagna con gli amici. È via da due giorni.»

Catelyn sembra cadere dalle nuvole. «Ah, giusto. Fate finta che non abbia detto nulla. Continuate pure.»

«Dove potrebbe essersi nascosto l’assassino?» domanda Shireen.

«Potrebbe essere uscito dalla finestra della cucina» propone Walda. Basta però un semplice controllo per confutare la sua ipotesi: non ci sono tracce di neve sul pavimento sotto la finestra, né impronte sulla neve all’esterno.

Guardandosi attorno, Davos dice: «Forse dalla sala. Ci sono altre due possibili uscite, per non parlare della porta-finestra.»

«Tutte chiuse a chiave» è l’immediata replica di Roose «Abbiamo avuto dei piccoli furti durante le ultime feste e volevo evitare che si ripetessero questi spiacevoli eventi.»

Faticando a contenere la rabbia, Cersei si alza dal divano. «Se si azzarda a sostenere che qualcuno dei suoi ospiti ha rubato…»

«Veramente sospettavo di Ramsay. In ogni caso, ora non è il problema principale.»

«Quindi non ci sono uscite disponibili» riassume Shireen «Il che vuol dire che l’assassino è ancora in questa stanza. E l’unica soluzione possibile è che l’assassino… è uno di noi.»

Tutti i presenti trasaliscono mentre il vento all’esterno ulula, come a voler sottolineare il concetto.

«Scusate ma non ho sentito bene» interviene Olenna. «Cos’hai detto, cara?»

«Ho detto che l’assassino è uno di noi.»

Il vento ulula di nuovo.

Robert si risveglia improvvisamente, interrompendo una russata a metà. «Cosa?»

Shireen si trattiene dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. «L’assassino è uno di noi.»

Un’altra folata.

Theon prende la parola. «L’assassino è uno…»

«… di noi.»

Ancora una folata.

«Uno?»

«Di noi.»

Folata.

«Uno?»

«Ora basta» lo redarguisce Stannis «Ora è necessario interrogare tutti i presenti. In qualità di professore di diritto penale, mi metto a disposizione per condurre gli interrogatori.»

Quindi si volta verso i suoi due fratelli. «E sono sicuro che la mia famiglia parteciperà senza esitazione alle indagini.»

«Certo, adesso tutti sospettano di noi perché siamo una coppia gay!» esclama Loras, indignato.

Imbarazzato, Renly cerca di calmarlo. «Veramente nessuno ci ha accus…»

«Vogliamo proprio scendere in basso?» continua Loras, imporporandosi in volto «Volete sapere chi era etero, eh? Aerys Targaryen! Gregor Clegane!»

«Loras, ti prego…»

«Selyse Florent!»

Cala il silenzio. Selyse, offesa, afferra il braccio di Stannis e inizia a lamentarsi. Stannis si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a liberarsi con un lieve strattone.

«Ah, quindi Renly è un omosessuale» commenta Robb, spiazzato dalla notizia «Ma guarda…»

«Robb!» lo rimbecca Catelyn «Non essere indelicato.»

«Tua madre ha ragione» dice Melisandre «Si dice “peccaminoso sodomita”.»

«Chiedo scusa» replica Robb, sinceramente dispiaciuto «È solo che questa notizia è così inaspettata che…»

«Lo sapevano tutti» lo interrompe Theon.

«Tutti?»

«Si capiva lontano un miglio. Lo aveva capito anche Rickon. Per i sette dei, lo sapeva anche _Snow_.»

«Ma… ma si capiva anche con Loras?»

« _Soprattutto_ con Loras.»

Robb è sbalordito. «Wow. Non avrei mai creduto che si potessero scoprire simili altarini. La prossima sorpresa quale sarà? Cersei che mette le corna a Robert?» Il ragazzo prorompe in una risata fragorosa. «Ve lo immaginate?»

Per l’ennesima volta, cala il silenzio nella stanza.

Robb smette di ridere e si guarda intorno. «No, eh?»

* * *

 

Lo studio di Roose non è il luogo più confortevole del mondo, fra trattati di dermatologia e inquietanti carte anatomiche, ma garantisce un minimo di riservatezza per imbastire un interrogatorio.

La prima a entrare nella stanza è Daenerys, che si siede teatralmente sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, alla quale si sono già seduti Stannis, Davos e Shireen.

«Mi dica» esordisce Shireen «Quali erano i suoi rapporti con la vittima?» 

Daenerys inizia a farsi aria con un ventaglio, osteggiando una noncuranza oltremodo affettata. «Del tutto inesistenti, mai visto prima in vita mia.»

«E qual era il suo ruolo in questa serata?»

«La bella ereditiera, ovviamente. Non si vede, forse?»

«Metacagna…» sussurra Davos a Stannis, il quale annuisce gravemente. «Metacagna maledetta.»

Dopo aver trascritto velocemente le informazioni ricevute, Shireen alza gli occhi dal taccuino. «Quindi lei sostiene di non aver mai visto la vittima prima di stasera.»

«Proprio così.»

«E allora come spiega _questa fotografia_?» Così dicendo, porge al padre una Polaroid. «È stata ritrovata in tasca alla vittima.»

Stannis mostra a Daenerys la foto, che la ritrae intenta a baciare Jon Snow.

«Non ci posso credere» commenta Davos «Questo è metacagno pure in foto!»

Daenerys inorridisce con la stessa naturalezza che l’ha accompagnata per tutto l’interrogatorio. «Ebbene sì, lui sapeva.» Porta le mani al volto in una discutibile imitazione del _Grido_ di Munch. «Mi ricattava e io ho giurato che avrei ottenuto la mia vendetta!»

Improvvisamente si calma. «Poi mi è passata e ho parlato con il mio ragazzo.»

* * *

 

«Qual era il suo ruolo in questa serata?»

Sbuffando, Hizdahr risponde: «Indovinate un po’. Il misterioso straniero.»

«Già, avremmo dovuto immaginarlo» riconosce Stannis. «Così, la sua ragazza le ha confessato il tradimento e il ricatto che stava subendo.»

«Sì.»

«E lei si è arrabbiato» lo incalza Davos.

«Sì.»

«Ah. Mi aspettavo che negasse.»

«Sì, in effetti me lo aspettavo anch’io» riconosce Shireen. «Almeno un po’ all’inizio.»

Davos si schiarisce la voce. «Beh, meglio così. Continuiamo. E lei ha giurato di vendicarsi di chi aveva ricattato quella povera ragazza indifesa.»

«Veramente» spiega Hizdahr «Volevo vendicarmi di Jon Snow.»

«Perché le stava portando via la ragazza. È comprensibile.»

«No, perché ci stava rinunciando. Io non la sopporto più. Non vedevo l’ora che levasse le tende ma, a quanto pare, Bellicapelli ha deciso di farsi venire gli scrupoli di coscienza.»

«E lei si è arrabbiato. Di nuovo.»

«Sì. Ma non è morto lui, giusto?»

Gli altri tre non possono non dargli ragione.

* * *

 

«Non è il caso di continuare a nasconderlo» ammette quasi subito Roose «Ramsay aveva qualche problema comportamentale.»

«Ma non mi dica» commenta Shireen.

«Non potete capire. Piromania, voyeurismo, lettere minatorie, stalking, corruzione…» Roose sospira sconfortato «Vecchie tradizioni di famiglia che mi aspettavo seguisse. E invece per lui c'erano solo cassette della posta da far esplodere e squallidi messaggi vocali.»

Estrae di tasca il cellulare. «Ecco, questo è un messaggio che ha mandato a mia moglie un paio di notti fa.»

Spinge il pulsante play e si sente la voce di Ramsay, distorta dall’alcool. « _Hai un culone così grosso che fa provincia._ »

«Questo però potrebbe averlo mandato chiunque» riconosce Davos sottovoce.

 

* * *

 

 

Stannis si schiarisce la voce. «Mi dica, signora Bolton, a parte quei trentotto messaggi vocali arrivati nel giro di un’ora e tutti con il medesimo contenuto, aveva altri motivi per nutrire rancori nei confronti del suo figliastro?»

«Certo che no.»

Stannis sembra soddisfatto. «D’accordo. Shireen, scrivi pure che la signora…»

Con uno slancio degno dei suoi giorni di gloria nel teatro lirico, Walda esclama: «D’accordo, lo confesso! Non avete pietà! Mi avete costretta! Sapeva che io stavo dando consigli ad un giovane innamorato e io ho giurato che quell’amore nascente mai avrebbe sofferto per i capricci di quel perfido giovane!»

Vincendo l’iniziale stupore, Davos chiede: «E chi è questo giovane innamorato? Forse si trova fra gli invitati?»

«Non l’ho mai visto di persona» replica Walda, riguadagnando un minimo di compostezza. «Ci siamo sempre scambiati delle e-mail. La mia conoscenza della musica lirica e del teatro deve aver attirato la sua attenzione. Non è stato il primo a chiedermi un aiuto del genere.»

Il controllo delle e-mail scambiate con il misterioso innamorato richiede un po’ di tempo ma, alla fine, Walda recupera un messaggio contenente la bozza di un poema. «Non ho avuto modo di correggerlo. Purtroppo non sono madrelingua di italiano.»

Stannis si rivolge a Davos: «Potremmo chiedere aiuto a Melisandre, lei dovrebbe capirci qualcosa.»

Come previsto, l’aiuto di Melisandre si rivela fondamentale. In pochi minuti, la donna scrive una traduzione in inglese della bozza e la consegna a Stannis.

«Non pensavo che conoscessi anche l’italiano» commenta Davos, sorpreso. «Ti sapevo solo in possesso di conoscenze pericolose maturate in luoghi oscuri e inaccessibili.»

«Infatti sono nata in Veneto» spiega lei prima di concentrare l’attenzione di tutti sul foglio. «Ecco, guardate. Più che una bozza, qualcuno ha fatto copia-incolla dal testo di una canzone, inframezzandola con versi di un altro brano.»

 

_Nonostante tu sia_

_La mia rondine andata via_

_Sei il mio volo a metà_

_Sei un passo nel vuoto_

_Finto radical chic che ascolta indie rock_

_Sai di vento ~~del nord~~ grigio_

_Sai di buono ma non di noi_

_Stessa luna a metà_

_Sei nel cielo sbagliato_

_Non so ma penso che sia un po’ too much_

 

Dopo aver letto la traduzione, Stannis alza gli occhi dal foglio e digrigna i denti. «Facciamo rientrare il misterioso straniero.»

Hizdahr dà un’occhiata al foglio che gli viene messo davanti e alza un sopracciglio. «E questa cosa disgustosa sarebbe mia? Solo perché ci sono delle parole in italiano?»

Shireen gli punta contro la penna con fare accusatorio. «Lei non ha di recente partecipato a un seminario sulla poesia modernista?»

L’uomo assume un’espressione accigliata, che tuttavia non può competere con quella di Stannis.

«Ricordo bene quel seminario. Shireen voleva assistere e io, pur preferendo con un ampio margine la poesia classica, l’ho accompagnata. Ma nessuno mi aveva detto che dopo avrebbero parlato anche di _postmodernismo_.»

«Papà…»

«Io _disprezzo_ il postmodernismo.»

«Possiamo continuare con l’interrogatorio?»

«Sì. Ci tenevo a precisarlo.» Stannis picchietta col dito sul foglio. «Lei quindi nega di aver scritto questi versi?»

«Certo che lo nego» protesta Hizdahr con fare indignato. «Se avessi voluto scrivere dei versi modernisti, avrei parlato del TEMPIO…»

Tutti trasaliscono a quell’improvviso aumento di volume.

«… che non è in VENDITA…»

Di nuovo un sussulto generale.

«… e anche dell’USURA dei Braavosiani.»

Questa volta non è la parola esclamata ad agitare gli animi. Incerto sul da farsi, Stannis dice: «Diamine, non so se quest’ultima battuta si possa mandare in onda.»

«Forse dovremmo chiedere ai produttori» suggerisce Davos.

«Sì, è meglio chiedere. Shireen, prendi un appunto: chiamare Rosenberg e Goldstein non appena torna il segnale. D’accordo, signor zo Loraq, può andare. Eviti di declamare altri versi finché non avremo ottenuto una risposta.»

Dopo che Hizdahr ha lasciato la stanza, Shireen rilegge la traduzione della poesia un paio di volte prima di schioccare le dita. «Ci sono. Fate entrare Theon Greyjoy.»

Non appena Theon entra nella stanza, la situazione si fa chiara ai suoi occhi. «La cicciona ha parlato, vero?»

 

* * *

 

 

Una volta tornati tutti in sala, Shireen osserva i presenti. «Abbiamo ascoltato le deposizioni di tutti voi. C’erano molte persone che nutrivano rancore nei confronti di Ramsay Bolton e non mi riesce difficile capire il perché. Eppure, chi fra i presenti ha inferto tutte quelle ferite alla vittima? Ebbene, abbiamo ricostruito i fatti.»

Nella sala piomba un silenzio glaciale.

«Andiamo con ordine. Quando la luce è saltata, Ramsay era in cucina. Il primo colpo è stato vibrato da qualcuno che doveva trovarsi nell’immediata prossimità della porta e quella persona è Daenerys Targaryen, come dimostra il lungo capello platinato che abbiamo trovato nella ferita inferta alla schiena con un coltello da carne.»

Daenerys si fa aria con il ventaglio. «Ebbene sì, lo confesso. Mi ricattava e io non ne potevo più.»

«Metacagna e pure assassina» mugugna Davos tra i denti.

«Ma io l’ho colpito solo una volta!» protesta la giovane platinata, ponendo per qualche motivo l’enfasi su “ho” anziché su qualche altra parola più rilevante.

«Sì, questo è vero» conferma Shireen. «Pochi istanti dopo, però, Hizdahr zo Loraq è entrato in cucina e, accecato dalla rabbia e da una strana variante di gelosia che non staremo a spiegare in modo dettagliato, ha conficcato la roncola nel collo di Ramsay.»

Tutti si voltano verso Hizdahr. «Che c’è?» dice lui «Ero nervoso, quel fetente di Jon Snow non c’era, dovevo prendermela con qualcuno.»

«Beh, ha ragione» riconosce Robert.

«E visto che non si può parlare dell’us…»

«Ma non è finita» lo interrompe Shireen. «Il vestito del cadavere è stato macchiato da una cospicua quantità di vino e abbiamo ritrovato anche dei cocci di bottiglia sparsi sul pavimento.»

Questa volta è il turno di Cersei, verso la quale tutti gli altri ospiti si voltano all’unisono. «Ehi, era un’annata pessima. Ho fatto quello che avrebbe fatto chiunque: ho lanciato la bottiglia, credendo di centrare il muro, e sono andata a cercare del Bordeaux decente.»

«Anche lei ha ragione» commenta Robert.

«Allo stesso modo, possiamo far risalire lo spiedo al signor Bolton, usato per trapassare il petto della vittima, e la pentola con fondo fuso alto un centimetro alla signora Bolton, schiantata contro la parete occipitale.»

«Certo» replica Roose in tono difensivo «Perché le _vostre_ famiglie sono perfette, invece.»

«E la siringa per dolci infilata nella gola è da imputare a Theon Greyjoy» continua Shireen. «Chi altri avrebbe scritto _Theon è stato qui_ con della glassa al limone dopo aver commesso l’insano gesto?»

«Ve l’avevo detto che le iniezioni fanno male» sentenzia Selyse mentre Theon si limita a scrollare le spalle.

«Per ultimo, abbiamo un forchettone infilzato nel ventre, sul quale abbiamo trovato un capello rosso e ondulato, con un vago sentore di – e questo ha sorpreso tutti – shampoo per cani.»

Robb si guarda intorno imbarazzato. «Beh, a chi non capita di sbagliare shampoo ogni tanto?»

«Lo usi sempre» lo rimbecca Theon.

«Perché quando l’ho usato per la prima volta hai detto che ti piaceva e quindi…»

Theon riesce a malapena a trattenersi non dal ridere, come capita spesso, bensì dal trasalire. «Cioè, io ho fatto quella che era chiaramente una battuta e tu hai continuato a usarlo per farmi piacere?»

«Certo» risponde Robb, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Per una volta, nel tono di Theon non c'è traccia di sarcasmo. «Ma che amore che sei.»

Stannis si schiarisce la voce per interrompere quella scenetta che sta rapidamente volgendo all’iperglicemia. «Quindi abbiamo svariati moventi e svariati assassini.»

Walda scuote la testa. «Che morte violenta. E io che pensavo che sarebbe stata la sua allergia a ucciderlo.»

«Allergia?» chiede Shireen.

«Una grave allergia alle mandorle» spiega Roose.

Shireen si irrigidisce improvvisamente. «Quanto grave, esattamente?»

«Gravissima. Mortale. Un incubo dell'immunologia, oserei dire. Altri tipi di frutta secca non avrebbero avuto alcun effetto ma le mandorle… anche solo pochi grammi sarebbero stati fatali per lui.»

«Capisco.» Forzando un sorriso decisamente sospetto, Shireen si avvicina a Davos e, quasi senza muovere le labbra, sussurra: «Davos, temo che ci fossero delle mandorle nei muffin che ho portato stasera.»

«Quante ne hai messe?» chiede lui, sempre sottovoce.

«Più o meno mezzo chilo.»

«Ah. E quanti muffin ha mangiato? Due? Tre?»

«L'intero cesto.»

«Ah.»

Prontamente, Davos si alza in piedi e dice: «Signori, credo che saremo tutti d’accordo nell’archiviare questo caso come una terribile disgrazia. Insomma, gli incidenti domestici capitano e, alla fine, abbiamo comunque avuto la nostra serata in giallo. Anzi, quel tocco di realismo in più ha reso la serata magica, non trovate?»

La sala è pervasa da un mormorio di assenso.

«Quindi proporrei di aspettare che smetta di nevicare e che ritorni il campo sui nostri cellulari, magari gustando ciò che resta del buffet e brindando all’amore che unisce tutti noi o qualcosa del genere.»

Tutti alzano i calici per poi prorompere in un sentito applauso, con l’eccezione di Cersei – che stringe finalmente tra le mani il suo amato Bordeaux – Hizdahr – impegnato a scrivere una virulenta requisitoria contro Jon Snow con una gratuita profusione di termini in greco antico – Theon – imboscato per un reciproco controllo alle tonsille d’emergenza con Robb, il quale cerca comunque di applaudire per buona creanza – e Stannis, che si avvicina a Davos per chiedere: «Quindi la faccenda si chiude così? Davvero?»

«Citando il celebre film di Craster Polanski» dice Davos mentre incoraggia l’applauso a proseguire «Lascia stare, Stannis: è Westeros.»


End file.
